Miracle
by Kya Firestone
Summary: What if after Abandon All Hope Jo lived? Dean is relieved to have Jo alive, but her being alive may be just what Lucifer needs to pull off the apocalapse. What if Jo is the key to Lucifer's success?
1. Chapter 1

Miracle

**AN: Set after Abandon All Hope.**

Dean walked between Sam and Castiel after their failed attempt at killing Lucifer. They took in the rubble of the hardware store that Jo so bravely gave her life in.

Dean couldn't stop himself from running into the middle of the rubble. Sam and Castiel stayed behind to give Dean some time.

He looked at his feet, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He didn't try to hold them back. Next to his boot was a long strip of blonde hair, untouched by the flames. Dean began to sob. He bent down and moved a piece of cardboard aside, and there was Jo's face. It seemed as if the explosion didn't even touch her.

Dean moved all the rubble away, revealing her body. It was unmarked, besides the rip in her stomach she had received from the hellhound. Dean reached down and caressed her face. It filled with color. Dean gasped. He lifted her into his arms. Her chest gently rose and fell.

"SAM! CAS! She's alive!" Dean's voice was so full of happiness. His tears of pain became of joy. Maybe God did exist.

Her lips moved and formed his name. "Dean." Se whispered. He leaned down and kissed her face all over.

A second later, Castiel and Sam were at his side; both of them trying hold Jo to make sure she was real. Sam lifted the Ace Bandage to see that the scratches were still there. Her guts seemed to spill, and Sam pushed the bandage back on.

"We've got to get her to a hospital." Dean began. As he tried to run Jo to the Impala, Castiel pulled him back. For a moment, Castiel's face seemed to glow.

"Wait." His voice seemed different too. He reached for Jo, and took the Ace away.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel placed his and over the wound. Light shone all around them, and Jo jolted in Dean's arms. Cas removed his hand and Jo's wound was gone.

Castiel beamed. He touched a wound on Dean's forearm and no light appeared. His face fell. "It's gone." He whispered.

"Mom." Jo whispered. "Why'd she do it?" She cried.

Dean sat Jo on her feet, so he could hold her.

"Jo." He whispered. "It's alright. I got you." He soothes.

Jo breaks away from Dean and stumbles to the spot where Dean found her. She moved a big chunk away revealing what appeared to be the back of a woman. Burnt, dark blonde locks scattered on what appeared to be a head.

"Ellen." Sam whisper.

Jo doubled over, clutching her stomach. "MOM!" Jo cried.

Dean now saw how Jo survived. Ellen had thrown herself over Jo, and shelves, bags of salt, and boxes over herself, to save Jo.

Dean wrapped his arms around Jo's waist from behind.

"She wouldn't want this!" Jo shouted at what Dean guessed was herself. She all but rubbed her eyes out of their sockets to dry her tears.

Unable to stop himself, Dean whipped Jo around, and kissed her face all over again. Jo kissed whatever part of his face she could reach. She was smiling all over now. Pain still burned in her eyes for her mother. Ellen wasn't forgotten. She was thanked. Praised even. Not only did she give Dean a miracle, she gave Jo one too. Dean was alive and well, and she was in his arms. Right where she wanted to be.

Sam came up and had his turn at a great big bear hug. Castiel simply put his palm to Jo's cheek and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Cas, you just saved my fucking life." Jo threw her arms round his neck and gave hiss a bone crushing hug.

Jo wasn't one to lay feather light cheek kisses on her savior. She was more of an "I'll hug you till I hurt you" kind of girl.

Dean pinched her hard in the side. "Ow!"

"Just checking." She punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"_Just checking_." She replied in a mocking impression of Dean.

"Yep, you're Jo." He says smiling from ear to ear. His eyes scrunch, showing the little wrinkles at the sides of his eyes that Jo loves so much.

Her face is suddenly serious. "Did you do it?" She asked. "Did you kill Lucifer?"

Dean looked away; away from the burning intensity of her brown eyes.

"Dean?" She insisted.

"The Colt didn't work on him." Dean didn't have to look up to know that those pain filled tears of hers had returned.

"So my mom gave her life for nothing?" Jo's voice shook, but it was strong, and loud. "_I'm_ going to _kill_ him." This time, her voice unnerved Dean. It still shook, but it came deep from her throat. Almost like a growl. It was loaded with hate, vengeance, but at the same time it was calm. Eerily calm.

"Jo." Dean said his voice strong and firm. "Now's not the time for that. But don't worry you'll get your shot at the Goddamned son of a bitch. We all will."

"But for now, I think it is best we go back to Bobby's. He'll want to know that Jo is safe. That we all are." Castiel said.

"WHAT?" They all whipped around to find Meg standing about twenty feet away. She was fuming. "You aren't supposed to be _alive!_" They understood only moments later. Meg was pointing at Jo. "Father needed you in hell! You were supposed to DIE!" Meg started ranting to herself. They caught some of it. "Now, Michael can take you. Father has to have you, not Michael!"

While Meg was distracted, Jo quickly snatched the colt from Dean's hand and aimed it at Meg. She paled.

"You sent the Hellhounds after us." Jo said. Her voice was eerily calm again. "You'll tide me over until I can get to your father." Jo spit.

Meg screamed, as Jo pulled the trigger. She hit the ground, dead.

Jo dropped the Colt.

"SHE DIED FOR NOTHING!" Jo cried. The cry was filled with agony. She was talking about Ellen. Meg, on the other hand, deserved to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Jo?" Bobby's voice was filled with disbelief.

Jo, with tears streaming down her face, hugged Bobby tightly, and he held her back just as tight.

"I guess I don't have to ask where your mother is." Bobby said gruffly.

Jo shook her head. Bobby huffed, and Jo backed away.

"I'm…ah…" She said, "G-g-gonna go s-sleep." Her voice choked off at the end, as she turned away and started up the stairs.

They all knew she meant cry.

Dean followed, and grabbed a bottle of whisky.

He heard her stifled sobs form behind a closed door. He cracked it open to find her sitting in the bathtub with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her boots, socks, and jacket lied on the floor.

"I don't think a bathtub is the best place to sleep." Dean said climbing in with her.

He pulled Jo onto his lap, and her head fell back on his shoulder.

"Cut the shit and give me the goddamned whisky." She said, and grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

"To Ellen," Dean said.

"To mom," Jo agreed.

She popped the cap off wit her thumbnail, and tipped the bottle up. Dean watched in amazement and wonder as she downed half the bottle without stopping to swallow.

"Where'd you learn that?" _And can you teach me? _Dean thought.

"I've been a bartender since I was sixteen, Dean," She laughed humorlessly, "You can pick up a lot of skills that way. Something's got to keep hopeful men to keep buying."

"What happens if you get drunk first?" Jo was almost glad Dean was making an effort to take her mind off her mom.

"You'll meet no one, and I mean _no one_, with a higher alcohol tolerance than me." She said.

"Well then…you plan on sharing?" He made a grab for the bottle and Jo bit his and.

"Now that's just a way to pass on diseases, Deano." She laughed with real humor this time.

"Glad to see you're having fun." He smiled bitterly. "So, how about we make things fun for the both of us and turn on the water?"

"The cold water?" Jo asked.

"Why cold?"

"Cause you really need it." She laughed, clambering off of him.

She laughed all the way to the guest room. Deano could have the couch. Jo almost died. She deserved a bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dean hurtled past her into the guest room.

"Hey!" Jo threw her boot at the back of his head.

"Bitch!" He said laughingly. It distracted him just like she hoped it would. He doubled over to clutch his head. Jo ran up, placed her hands on his shoulders, and shoved down, lunching herself over his head, and landing on the bed. "Asshole!" she replied.

"Oh, yes I do, Deano," She laughed, the alcohol starting to get to her.

"Oh, you think you don't have to share?" He said kicking his boots off, and tossing his leather jacket to the floor.

"Now you're riding me _way_ to close. Like I said, if you're gonna ride me this close than you should buy my dinner."

"I might just have to take you up on that."

"Fine, but your head can sleep next to my feet." She said and turned away. "Uh!" she exclaimed, "I've got blood all over me!"

Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a nice soft t-shirt. He tossed it to Jo. "You can sleep in that, seeing as you didn't bring anything."

Jo caught the shirt, and walked into the bathroom joining the bedroom. Dean tried not to stare when she came out twenty minutes later. Her long blonde hair was damp, but not dripping. His t-shirt reached mid-thigh on her, exposing her long, well toned legs. The blood had been washed from her, and she was beautiful.

While she was in the bathroom, he changed into a pair of baggy sweats and removed his shirt. Jo climbed into the bed, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She seemed to shrink, considerably, under the comforter, and sheets. Dean watched as the long figure under the blanket curled into a tight ball. He climbed in shortly after and, like Jo said, his head got to sleep by her size seven feet.

Dean awoke to quit sobs in the middle of the night. He turned his head to see Jo's back pressed against his. She had switched herself around. He moved her hair out of her face. She was crying in her sleep.

"Jo." He shook her shoulder.

Surprisingly, Jo rolled over and buried her face in his shoulder. "Dean." She sobbed. He reached around her and held her tight while she cried.

"When you said Ellen died for nothing…" Dean said, "You were wrong. She died for you and you are definitely something."

He squeezed Jo tightly to his chest.

"You were something to her, and you're something to Bobby; you're something to Sam; you're even something to Castiel." He took an almost shaky breath. "And you're something to me."

Jo leaned back to look at him and Dean inclined his head, drew Jo nearer, and kissed her as softly on the lips as he had when he thought she was dying. Then he pulled back and held her face in his hands. He wore the same expression he had at the hardware store.

Seeing Jo like this, it made Dean feel like she was dying all over again. The pain in her eyes, made him bleed from the inside. The pain in her eyes made him bleed to death inside. Slowly. Each drop of blood. Dripping slowly from his once cold heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jo just couldn't seem to stop crying.

When she felt Dean's lips on hers, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. He pulled back and cupped her small face in his large hands.

Her soft brown eyes were so big and sad Dean was struck with a sudden strong urge to protect her, even though he was pretty sure she could take out Lucifer by herself.

After a while Dean got Jo to sleep. He woke early in the morning o find that Jo was. He tossed back the blankets and ran downstairs. No one else was up yet.

Castiel bolted up at the sound of feet stomping down the stairs. The muscles in his bare abdomen ached as he moved from fighting. He was sure that Dean would make a snarky comment about him removing his ever present shirt and jacket and sleeping bare-chested.

But took one look at Dean's serious face and instantly came to a conclusion. "Jo." Castiel said.

"She's gone." Castiel ran out the door after Dean not bothering to put his shirt back on.

They ran into the large grassy meadow. In the distance Castiel saw a shock of golden blonde hair amongst the soft grass and tall flowers. A soft noise reached his ears. He strained to hear. Jo was singing.

"_Play ground school bells ring/ again. / Rain clouds come to play/ again. /Has no one told you she's not breathing? /Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. /Hello._

"_If I smile and don't /believe/ soon I know I'll wake/ from this dream. /Don' try to fix me I'm not broken. /Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can h-hide. /Don't cry._

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. /Hello, I-I'm still here; /all that's left of yesterday he-he-he-he."_

Dean was numbed by her voice. It was beautiful. He'd never heard her sing before. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He took a small glance over at Castiel. He wore a look of utter shock, and Dean wondered what for.

Jo's voice echoed off the trees. And out of the trees came Adam. Well, Michael.

Dean prepared himself to rip Michael's head off whether he was in his half brother's body or not, but Castiel put a hand to his chest and pushed him back.

"He won't hurt her. He would never," Castiel murmured.

Michael seemed to be sobbing, Dean noticed.

Michael sobbed at the words the girl was singing. Singing so beautifully._ It was a voice that belonged in the heavenly choir,_ he decided. And he would make it happen…for her.

He approached her slowly, checking to see if Castiel had Dean calmed down. He reached her and gathered her in his arms.

The instant bliss that washed over him was undeniable. This girl, this woman would save him.

Slowly, Jo's mind came out of the gutter and saw Adam Milligan's face streaked with tears. His arms were wrapped round her. Then she remembered who Adam was now.

She snapped her head forward. Michael's nose crushed under the force. He stumbled backward and Jo pounded a roundhouse into his jaw. Dean's shirt rode up.

Michael took up a fighting stance. He didn't need her conscious. He only needed her to be alive. What she did next, he didn't expect.

Jo hurled her full weight at him. He crashed to the ground, and struggled against the girl straddling is hips. They were in the position he wanted but she was doing the wrong thing.

She slammed her tiny fist repeatedly against his nose, jaw, and eyes. She paused a moment to realize that he had stopped fighting.

"Why do you do this to me, _guh gay you ee_?" It struck a nerve, and Michael new it would, but the reaction he hoped for was not the one he got.

Jo screamed fiercely and leaped off him, but before he could get up her bare foot slammed into his gut. It connected with his jaw, forcing his head to snap towards Dean and Castiel. Castiel beamed at Jo with brotherly love, and Dean had his hand in the air as he clapped them together shouting, "Alright, Jo!"

"Jo?"

"_What?_" she went back to beating the sense out of him. She was small, but as strong as Sam or Dean. Maybe even stronger than him. Obviously a good fighter too.

He reached up and caressed her face. She bit his hand and didn't let go until she tasted his blood in her mouth. He cried out in pain

"Your name is Jo." He whispered.

"No shit, Sherlock." She took one last good, hard swing at him with her foot. It was the mother of all kicks. The kind that cracked bones. It was a kick that made Jo do a back flip so she wouldn't fall on her butt from following through so hard. It was the kind that _did _break at least three ribs.

She reached inside his jacket and withdrew his blade. She swiped it across his stomach, creating a thin line of golden colored blood.

"_**LEAVE**_!" she screamed, screeched, and growled defiantly.

Michael clenched his muscles and faded away beneath her.

"DICK HEAD!" Jo screamed for effect.

"Damn," She heard from behind her, "Remind me not to cross you when it's that time of the month." It was Dean.

Jo laughed. Jo _really_ laughed. And it felt great.

"If you're this bipolar now, I'd hate to see you then."

**AN: The first person to tell me what the name of the song Jo sung is, what band plays it, and what album it's from, I'll tell you a major secret about the story! Tell me in your review so I'll know who was first!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cherokee

**Author's note: Damn everyone I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written. I've just had a lot going on lately. Sadly, just last week, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. But I've got more time now and I will try my hardest for weekly updates. **

**Kya **

**Chapter four:**

Jo held Michael's archangel blade gently. Castiel couldn't get over the shock.

"The blade should burn her hands," he whispered to Dean, careful that Jo wouldn't hear. "She must have angel blood. It's the only way."

Jo heard this, and the comment before. She mock stabbed at Dean with it, and began twirling it between her fingers like she would with her father's knife.

"I bit him," she answered.

"You _bit_ him?" Castiel asked shocked.

"Son of a bitch got all handsy, so I bit him."

"He bled in your mouth?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied. Shaking her head, she murmured, "Damn, I'm glad I'm not a vampire. That shit was messed up."

"His blood won't stay in her system forever, but it will linger," Castiel said.

"How long we talkin, Cas?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Months," he answered, "possibly a year."

Jo and Dean gaped, but Castiel smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining about the fact that you're actually smiling for once, but _why the hell_ is it a good thing that I drank angel blood?" Jo asked incredulously.

"It is a good thing that you drank _Michael's_ blood," he replied. "Now; besides you, Michael is the only one who can touch that blade. Seeing as he left it behind, it is as good as yours."

"SOB was in pretty bad shape to take it back after I sliced and diced him," she said with an evil grin.

"You cut the archangel with his own blade?"

"Yeppers," Jo answered, growing tired of the word yes.

Just then, Bobby rolled onto the front porch and watched in amusement as Jo and Dean mock fought on the front lawn. Jo with Michael's blade and Dean with a stick.

"Boy better watch it, or he'll looses his balls," he chuckled.

"Now, there's an interesting idea," Sam said joining them on the porch.

"Shut up now, all ya," Bobby said. "From what Cas said and from the readin I've been doin, I came to understand that if an angel is cut with their blade they have to heal naturally from it." He looked to Cas for confirmation and he nodded.

"Kay, so I guess I mortally wounded Michael the Archangel," Jo said. "Cool. Not many people can say that."

Sam, Bobby, and Castiel quietly conversed amongst themselves, for to long, while Jo stood expectantly.

"Are we invited to this slumber party, or do I just have to stand here like an idiot?" she asked, joining them on the porch, with Dean trailing her heels. The men looked up at Jo, and Dean watched her quietly from the end of the porch.

Her features had matured somewhat, but in the two years he hadn't seen her, she didn't look much different. She acted different. She behaved different. She didn't seem as naïve.

"Do you guys have any idea what I've done in the past two years?" Jo asked. "The things I've seen… killed? I'm a fucking machine on a hunt. Nothing stops me. I've been hunting alone and I never needed any help. I've taken out whole vampire nests by myself, a pack of skin-walkers by myself, a pack of werewolves by myself."

"We aren't talking about anything important, honey," Bobby said, "just a few things I've found. Cas was just confirming or denying em."

Jo went into the house with a huff of frustration and came slamming out a few minutes later with a MP3 player strapped to her arm and a water bottle; wearing spandex shorts, and a t-shirt.

"I'm going for a run," she said.

"I'm going with you," Dean said.

"I'm not a child," she said.

"Yeah but you heard what Meg said. Lucifer wants you dead. You're not going anywhere alone." Dean went inside to get his tennis shoes and Jo followed.

"I can take care of mysel…" Dean grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the wall.

"I'm staying with you," he growled. His eyes were suddenly wet. "I'm not loosing you again."

"Dean," she whispered.

"I had you once and I threw you away. Just when I had you again, I almost lost you." He looked away. "I will _not _loose you again."

_Guh-gay-you-ee_.

"What?" Jo asked.

_Guh-gay-you-ee._

Jo pushed him away and punched him in the jaw. "Stop saying that!" she screamed.

"Jo, I didn't say anything."

Michael's face filled her mind. _Guh-gay-you-ee_, he said.

She turned around and slammed her head into the wall. "Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up or I'll kill myself!"

"JO!" Dean grabbed her shoulders and brought her tight against him.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"_You are MINE, guh-gay-you-ee!"_

Castiel burst into the kitchen. He heard it. Dean looked at Jo and Castiel confused and angry. 

"Guh-gay-you-ee," Castiel said. "My love," he quickly translated.

"My love?" Dean asked enraged.

"You are Cherokee?" Cas inquired of Jo.

Jo nodded. "That's why I was so angry. Guh-gay-you-ee was what my dad used to say to me every time he got back from a hunt."

"Lucifer has a partner in the apocalypse," said Castiel.

"A partner?"

"Lucifer won't be the only Fallen to rise."

"Well, who the hell else is there?" Dean demanded.

"There is only one other that it could be. If Lucifer is prince of hell, than he is king. He is from a different religion entirely…" Castiel took a deep breath.

"Kalona," Jo whispered.

Castiel nodded. "But I'm only half Cherokee. He wouldn't come after me," Jo argued.

"That is why you were obviously chosen for Lucifer. There is another chosen for Kalona; a full blood Cherokee woman; most likely young and completely human."

"Well, we have to find her," Jo said. "Maybe the two of us are the key to destroying Lucifer and Kalona."

"If you stand by Michael or his vessel, Lucifer has no chance at the apocalypse. We need to find her and Kalona's opposite."

"I will go," Castiel said. "This could help me regain my other powers."

"You're going to have to wear something other than that," Jo said.

"Why?"

"You won't exactly fit in on the reservation."

"Reservation?"

"I grew up on a Cherokee Native American Reservation, since my dad was a full blood," she answered. "It might be a good place to start."

Dean left the room and came back carrying a plain, navy-blue t-shirt and jeans. He tossed them at Castiel and he disappeared into the bathroom.

When he came out, Jo was pleasantly shocked. Castiel looked normal. His hair was messy and his eyes stood out shockingly blue against his shirt.

"If only his skin was darker," Jo murmured.

Castiel closed his eyes, and she watched in amazement as his skin darkened to match damp sand. His hair grew shaggy and lightened to be a nice, natural and deep, dark brown.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh," she exhaled. Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Raven Mocker

**Chapter Five:**

"_Bending spoons with my mind; manifesting men of all kinds; in my spare time. _

_And oh how I struggled in vain to solve this riddle with my brain"_

Castiel listened intently to the girl's lyrics. They had a fun sort of rhythm to them. He almost smiled at them.

_ "I wanna kick off your boots, give up the fight summon the night."_

He really did smile at those words. He observed her carefully as she sung. Her voice was truly beautiful. Her hair was dark and it fell down her back in a heavy waterfall of dark brown. Her skin was perfectly dark and sun kissed. Her eyes were a deep grey. They sparkled with emotion as she sung.

"_I wanna move you I wanna move you, around."_

She pulled her guitar off her shoulders, walked off the stage, and a man filled her place.

"All right, again, that was LeJune Ayasha and her song 'Move You'. Let's give her a nice round of applause."

Castiel was not shy is his clapping. LeJune Ayasha was amazing…and she could be exactly who he was looking for. He followed her closely until she left the bar. While in the parking lot, he swiftly approached her.

"LeJune Ayasha," he said.

She jumped around, her grey eyes flashing with fear, and gave a beautiful laugh at the sight of him.

"Oh…wow," she breathed. "I'm sorry. You scared the bejesus out of me!"

Confused, Castiel asked, "Who is Bejesus?"

LeJune laughed again. "It's an expression."

"May I observe your identification?" he asked.

"Why? Are you a cop?"

"Yes," he pulled out the badge and ID Dean gave him and presented it to her.

She appeared thoughtful, and shrugged, handing over her ID.

"You are only nineteen? Yet you work at a bar."

"I don't work there!" she protested, "They hired me to play tonight. That's not against the law."

"Very well," Castiel sighed. He peered curiously at her features. "Are you Cherokee?"

"Yes," LeJune Ayasha answered, "full blood."

Castiel smiled at her and nodded. "Your singing was very beautiful tonight," he said.

Castiel smiled as a rush of red heat colored her tanned cheeks. LeJune Ayasha was a very beautiful girl. A massive batting of wings reached his ears, as if hundreds of birds were taking flight off of a telephone wire. He turned his head to inspect the sight and found nothing. Turning back to face LeJune Ayasha, he saw her in a slight distance running hard. He took off after her.

"Wait!" he called.

"You have to get out of here!" she screamed.

He could hear the panic and tears in her voice. A huge shadow of wings cast over him. Castiel took in the man's large purple-black wings, his feathered face, and beak. He instantly recognized the Raven Mocker, Kalona, from the drawings Bobby had shown him.

"LeJune!" Castiel cried. "I can help you! I was sent to protect you!"

At his words, she doubled back, brandished a knife, and threw it hard. The Raven Mocker gave a horrible cry, and hit the ground. LeJune raced around his fallen form, skirting out of the way of his flashing, feather coated hand. Castiel held out an arm and caught her. He felt a power course through him; heavenly almost. He felt his own wings, which he hadn't seen in months, unfurl. One wrapped itself tightly around LeJune shielding her form the horrible sight of the demon Raven Mocker.

She clutched him tight and started murmuring words in a language he could not understand.

"Ah-duh-nuh-sss-dee go-he ooh-lay-see-gee ah-dah-nuh-doe gah-nuh-go-ee uh-na-ee ay-who gah-dah-wah-he."

"Say it with me!" she cried and started shouting the words. Castiel struggled to speak them.

"Au-duh-nuh-sss-dee go-he ooh-lay-see-gee ah-dah-nuh-doe gah-nuh-go-ee uh-na-ee ay-who gah-dah-wah-he!" he shouted with her.

"Send this dark heart out of my home land," he shouted translating her words to give them his own power.

Castiel watched in amazement as the Raven Mocker, Kalona, began to sink into the earth, in agony. LeJune stepped forward, bravely, and boldly.

"Yee-gah my dee-jee-gah-lee, ooh-lay-see-gee saw-kwoo-ee!" she shouted with anger.

"Clear from my eyes, dark one!"

Castiel looked at the young Cherokee girl in amazement.

"That was amazing," he murmured.

She looked at him sternly. "I did what any other would do. I protected the home front."

"Tahlequah?"

"It is my home, and most of my tribe's. The Raven Mocker is a demon that has plagued our sick for centuries."

"Someday you will have to explain to me what that means, but now, I must bring you somewhere safe," Castiel said softly. LeJune nodded.

"I'd just like to go to my apartment to collect some of my things first."

Castiel bowed his head in respect of the young shaman. "Of course, but may I ask to take you there by flight?"

She nodded curtly again. She approached him, as he stretched out his wings, savoring the feel of the gentle pull of his unused muscles.

"Spirit Walker, help us," she whispered.

Castiel took her into his arms, and flexed his wings back. She withdrew for a moment.

With a smile on her face she said, "You speak Tsalagi. When did you learn?"

"Approximately thirty minutes before I met you," he smiled and took off into the night.


End file.
